Le 10 avril : un jour de jeu
by Darling Cullen
Summary: Jasper aime beaucoup distraire sa femme dans les ascenseurs quand elle lui rend visite au travail. Suite de l'OS "un certain 9 avril". Ceci est une participation aux 365 lemon pour combler vos rêves sur Damn-Addict-Lemon... AU - AH - Couples divers, Rated M justifié.


_Ceci est une participation aux « 365 lemon pour combler vos rêves » du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon._

_Voici un peu de détails pour vous éclairer :_

Le manoir au 365 portes, j'avais toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende et pourtant ! Je suis bien dans ce magnifique hall dans lequel je pouvais observer un alignement interminable de portes, 365 pour être exacte. Je me remémorais l'avertissement gravé sur le seuil :

« Entre dans ces lieux et satisfaite tu seras. Une porte pour chaque nuit et dans les rêves tu plongeras grisé par l'histoire qui s'offrira à toi_ »_

_Le principe est simple, écrire une histoire lemon n'excédant pas 2000 mots et essayer d'en faire un pour chaque jour de l'année._

_Ici, je ne publierai que celles que j'ai écrites !_

_Si vous voulez en lire d'autres, rendez-vous sur DAOLFF : www . damn-addict-lemon c25-365-lemons-pour-combler-vos-reves (enlever les espaces)._

_J'ai enfin terminé la suite du 9 avril, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire mais au moins cette fois je l'ai finie et j'espère que la fin vous satisfera. Merci au personne qui m'ont relu pour leur aide dans la correction_

Je déclare aussi de plein gré que Twilightn'est pas ma création (Chez moi les vampires ont des crocs)

A oui et puis amusez-vous bien

* * *

"**M. Cullen**, m'appela la voix de mon assistante à travers l'interphone, **votre femme a été aperçue dans le hall, elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée de votre ascenseur privé. **

**- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Maggie, autre chose ? **

**- Oui Monsieur, j'ai reculé vos réunions pour les deux prochaines heures, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez aller déjeuner avec votre femme Monsieur. **

**- Merci Maggie, vous êtes la femme parfaite, rappelez-moi d'augmenter votre salaire **

**- Bien Monsieur, passez un bon moment avec votre femme Monsieur**.

Quand Bella prenait l'ascenseur privé, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle voulait jouer. Je décidai de prendre les escaliers de secours pour la prendre de court. Le temps qu'elle discute avec Alice à la réception et qu'elle monte dans l'ascenseur, j'avais le temps de descendre au moins trois ou quatre étages.

Je m'arrêtais après avoir descendu quatre étages et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de l'ascenseur pour l'appeler. Bella avait les yeux qui fixaient les portes, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent.

- **M. Cullen**, dit-elle un sourire aguicheur sur le visage.

- **Mme Cullen**, dis-je sur le même ton entendant les portes se fermer derrière nous.

-** Je vois que tu as encore demandé à tes employés de m'espionner. Tu aurais pu me laisser gagner cette fois**, finit-elle avant de m'embrasser.

**- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à la pensée de te savoir dans un ascenseur**, lui répondis-je avant d'approfondir notre baiser, permettant à nos langues d'entrer dans une danse endiablée

J'enserrais son corps de mes bras avant de la pousser contre la paroi en face de nous. Je laissais vagabonder mes mains sur ses cuisses essayant de remonter sa jupe puis je saisis sa jambe droite et la passai autour de ma taille. Elle crocheta son bras gauche derrière ma nuque et s'appuyant contre la cloison elle noua son autre jambe autour de ma taille, nous faisant gémir, son intimité appuyée contre la mienne.

Je fis glisser une trainée de baisers la long de sa mâchoire, montant jusqu'à ce point particulièrement sensible derrière son oreille. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. Je changeai alors mon chemin pour me rendre vers sa délicieuse poitrine. Je défis avec une lenteur délibérée les boutons de son chemisier, j'ouvris son soutien-gorge par l'attache de devant. Je la collais un peu plus contre la paroi de métal pour faire glisser son corps et mettre sa poitrine enchanteresse au niveau de mon visage. Je léchai et mordillai chaque partie accessible de sa peau de satin évitant délibérément ses tétons durcis qui réclamaient mon attention.

" **Jasper, arrête ce jeu stupide**, se plaignit Bella

- **Jouer avec tes seins me rend toujours si dur, bébé**." Dis-je avant de donner à ses pointes rosées l'attention quelles méritaient.

Je laissai ma main droite caresser doucement sa cuisse. Bella remonta sa jupe jusqu'à son nombril dévoilant son bassin. Le visage toujours plongé dans sa poitrine, je descendis ma main droite pour sentir son désir à travers son sous-vêtement

" **Putain, **grognai-je en réalisant qu'elle ne portait aucune lingerie. **Mais quelle coquine, ta petite chatte est si trempée bébé. Tu n'attendais que ça, que je te prenne dans cet ascenseur**, lui dis-je sensuellement dans l'oreille avant de lui mordre le lobe, provoquant un de ses petits cris que j'apprécie tant. **Je veux m'enfouir au plus profond de toi, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides bébé, tu veux bien utiliser tes jolies petites mains pour ouvrir ma boucle de ceinture pendant que j'utilise les miennes pour jouer avec ta jolie petite chatte trempée.**

J'enlevais mes bras de derrière son dos pour la sécuriser contre la paroi. Je laissai ma main droite descendre vers son mont de Vénus, j'ouvrais ses lèvres pour venir jouer dans chacun de ses replis évitant son clitoris. Je déplaçais mes doigts pour venir titiller son entrée, n'enfonçant jamais plus d'une petite partie de mes doigts. Je sentais ses talons s'enfoncer dans mes fesses essayant désespérément de faire descendre mon pantalon qui coinçait au niveau de ma taille à cause de l'énorme effet qu'elle avait sur moi ; ses mouvements incessants m'empêchaient de bien faire mon travail.

"** Bébé, il faut que tu arrêtes de bouger comme ça, tu m'empêches de faire ce que je veux.**

-** Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, moi**, renchérit-elle

- **Alors on va faire un compromis : je vais arrêter de te titiller et te laisser jouir sur mes doigts comme j'en ai envie et après je te laisserais avoir ce que tu veux**, finis-je en enfonçant deux doigts profondément en elle.

- **Jaaaaaaaasper **

-** Je vais prendre ce délicieux gémissement pour un oui.**

Je continuais à faire entrer et sortir mes doigts, les sons qu'elle laissait échapper me disaient combien elle était proche. Ma tête toujours au même niveau que sa délicieuse et tentatrice poitrine, j'en profitais pour prendre un de ses mamelons en bouche. Dans un cri de délivrance, elle emprisonna mes doigts, laissant couler son suc sur ma main.

Je sentais ses jambes perdre leur force. Je léchais son jus sur mes doigts, me nettoyant puis je l'aidais à stabiliser ses deux pieds au sol, ses talons hauts lui posant le plus de problème.

Une fois revenue à elle-même, elle saisit ses chaussures avant de les laisser tomber par terre et de les dégager avec ses pieds délicatement.

Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et la fit glisser au sol, lui réservant le même sort qu'à sa paire d'escarpin. Elle était totalement nue.

- **Maintenant, je vais pouvoir reprendre où j'en étais**, dit-elle me débarrassant de mon pantalon, **et avoir ce que je veux**, finit-elle passant sa main dans mon caleçon.

Un râle de plaisir mêlé de soulagement m'échappa lorsqu'elle saisit mon membre, me libérant de mon sous-vêtement qui tomba au sol.

- **Mais que vais-je faire avec ? **Me demanda-t-elle. **Je pourrais te cajoler avec ma main**, dit-elle en caressant lascivement mon membre de ses doigts.

Puis elle me saisit fermement, une seule de ses mains ne suffisait pas. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Elle fit glisser son corps sensuellement contre le mien, ses genoux à terre, ses yeux fixant mon érection.

- **Je pourrais te lécher**, dit-elle en utilisant sa langue pour jouer avec la tête de mon pénis, me laissant pousser des râles de plaisir ; **ou bien te sucer**, ajouta-t-elle me glissant dans sa bouche prenant son temps pour me goûter.

Elle arrêta brusquement sa délicieuse torture, plantant son regard dans le mien. Elle se releva tout aussi agilement qu'elle était descendue.

- **J'ai une meilleure idée**, murmura-t-elle mordant le lobe de mon oreille, **tu pourrais t'enfoncer profondément en moi et ensuite me faire l'amour sauvagement contre ce mur**, finit-elle détachant chaque mot, collant son bassin contre le mien.

Le toucher de son sexe humide contre le mien me fit basculer et je m'enfouissais en elle d'une poussée la plaquant contre le mur. Attachant ses jambes autour de ma taille pour me plonger en elle plus profondément, je donnais plus de force et de vitesse à chaque poussée jusqu'à entrer dans un rythme effréné.

Le bruit de ma peau tapant contre la sienne, nos respirations hachurées, mes grognements, ses gémissements, nos vulgarités remplissaient l'appareil. Je vins alors jouer avec sa poitrine pour la pousser de l'autre côté du précipice, ses ongles vinrent griffer mon dos, rajoutant à mon plaisir. Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, nous parvînmes à l'orgasme en même temps, alors que ses parois se serrèrent autour de mon membre, je me déversais en elle.

« **J'adore toujours autant vous distraire dans les ascenseurs Madame Cullen, **dis-je à ma femme alors que nous reprenions notre souffle**.**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette porte autant que la première :)

Ce ne serait pas le seul OS que je posterais alors si vous voulez en lire plus, il serait sage de me mettre dans vos listes d'Alerte d'Auteur

Et surtout avant de partir, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

_Have a sexy and lovely day _


End file.
